Talk
by 1418
Summary: Sasuke knew that he should never have accepted to go on that date. He should never have started that kiss. And now, here are the consequences. Poor, poor Sasuke.


A/N: first fic… drabbles

Sasuke groaned inwardly as he watched Sakura's mouth move, though he had effectively shut off his hearing ability. He had finally accepted one of Sakura's pleads to go on a date with him. He had also secretly developed feelings for her.

He never knew women could be so damn _talkative._

Sasuke watched as the pink-haired woman's lips moved gracefully as she openly talked about anything and everything. He greatly resented his choice to accept. There were currently at Ichiraku, Sakura's bowl of ramen abandoned on her talking tirade, and both bowls getting cold. Sasuke bent over to scoop some noodles into his mouth, absently acknowledging the bland taste. He never really liked ramen, but Ichiraku was just the place to go for informal occasions.

He concentrated on his ramen, trying to block out Sakura's annoying, endless chatter. It turned out to be a completely one-sided conversation.

"…Sasuke-kun? Are you listening?"

_…Shit._

Sakura pouted. "You better be listening…"

"I-I am."

She smiled sweetly. "Good."

Immediately she resumed her yak, going on and on about Ino's and Chouji's new relationship, about the usually stoic, cold Hyuuga Neji and Tenten going out, and even the loud, overly obnoxious Naruto having found Hinata. Sasuke took it that she was trying to hint something.

He slurped up a few more noodles, and then slipped some money onto the counter. The owner of Ichiraku smiled pleasantly at him and proceeded to take it and their bowls.

Suddenly he felt a small hand grab his wrist and tug him off his stool and into the starry night. Sakura chirped, "Come on. Let's go to my place. Then we can… discuss a few matters."

Sasuke was mentally panicking. _NO! NOT ANOTHER THREE HOURS OF GOSSIP! AHCK!_

Kami save him!

She dragged him towards her house and opened the door with a key. "Parents out on mission," was her reply to Sasuke's silent question.

Sakura plopped them both onto the couch. "Would you like some-"

"No."

"Any-"

"No thank you."

"How about some-"

She pouted. "Fine."

Sasuke thought she looked rather cute when she pouted.

Then it began.

Excessive, disproportionate chatting.

He watched her lips move in that energetic, bubbly yet slightly…seductive way. _What? Seductive?! What the hell am I thinking?_

That also goes for when he leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss.

He smirked. _That should shut her up._

It started out slow and blank, and then began heating up. He licked her bottom lip and began sucking gently on it. She didn't cave. Finally when he nibbled lightly on it and induced erratic, heavy breathing patterns did she give in. Sasuke thrust his tongue into her mouth, exploring every aspect of it. Her tongue met with his and they danced together. Sasuke was so intent on the kiss that he didn't notice the devilish gleam in her eye.

Moments later he was tied securely to her bed, completely naked, each of his four limbs tied to a bedpost. He felt vulnerable.

Then she appeared, holding a piece of cloth, a canister of something, and a container filled with things he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

She was also wearing a mischievous smirk on her face.

The first thing she did was tie the cloth around his eyes.

_I hate blindfolds_… Sasuke thought with distaste. His thoughts then turned to the disturbing fact that he could escape, but he didn't. All means of escaping that he did was struggle feebly.

The next thought…

_Why the hell am I practically a prisoner to a woman? And why the hell did I let her?!_

All his thoughts were cut off as he felt hot breath over his member.

Then a _shhh_ing sound as something was sprayed over him.

Whip cream.

Sakura smirked and bit down lightly on his cream-covered nipple. He made an inaudible sound.

She licked it once and made her way south, licking areas covered by the cream, and nibbling random spots on his muscled, bare front. Sakura reached his navel, circling it several times with her tongue, before continuing on to his member.

She breathed on it once before tentatively extending her tongue and circling it around the head.

Sasuke's breath hitched.

Sakura licked it.

He groaned and ground out, "S-stop teasing…"

"As you wish, Sasuke-_sama_."

Sakura bent her head and Sasuke felt heavenly pleasure as a wet warmth covered him.

"Nngh!" he cried out, thrusting out the best he could. Sakura restrained him, pressing his hips down onto the bed and sucking harder. She made a sound in her throat, and the vibration caused Sasuke more pleasure. He moaned in ecstasy.

His member tightened. Sakura sucked harshly on his cock, all traces of the cream that used to be there gone. She swallowed with his member still in her mouth and deep-throated him. Sasuke nearly screamed. He had never felt such intense bliss before.

Just as he was about to orgasm, Sakura lifted her head, a barely concealed look of triumph and conceit marring her pretty face. Sasuke flinched at the sudden impact of cold air on his wet cock, and whimpered softly as he realized the warmth disappeared.

Sakura smiled sweetly at him. "Sasuke, you're so cute when you do that."

She stalked off into her bathroom, where he heard the sound of a shower being turned on.

"Nooo!" he cried, as he and his stone-hard erection were left alone.

How he hated women and their devilish hoaxes.

* * *

Sakura left the bathroom, a white fluffy towel wrapped securely around herself, toweling her damp hair dry. Sasuke, she saw, was still suffering on her bed. 

"Sakura..."

"Yes?"

"...I hate you."

She smiled sweetly. "I know."

Fin


End file.
